Natalia Romanova (Earth-7045)
This article refers to the spy trained by the Red Room program. For the World War II superhero, see Claire Voyant. For one of her fellow trainees, see Yelena Belova. For Natalia's successor in 2099, see Tania. A genetically enhanced superspy product of KGB experimentation, Natalia "Natasha" Romanova had a scuffle with Iron Man that would eventually lead her to Hawkeye. The man would influence Natasha to transform herself into a valued S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Superbly skilled in martial arts and a wide variety of customized weapons, she is the perfect infiltrator. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology' **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Peak Human Durability' **'Peak Human Agility' **'Peak Human Reflexes' **'Peak Human Stamina' **'Peak Human Healing' **'Peak Human Mental Resistance' **'Enhanced Immune System': The Black Widow has been enhanced to make her body immune to aging, disease, etc. **'Peak Human Endurance' Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Natasha has mastered in many fields of martial arts. These include sambo, boxing, karate, judo, aikido, ninjutsu, savate, muay thai, and multiple styles of kung fu. She have shown impressive skills to easily defeated one hundred armed soldiers, and fought Wolverine during her training in the Red Room Academy. She was able to hold her own against other dangerous opponents like the Winter Soldier and Elektra. *'Master Acrobat' *'Master Assassin' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Master Markswoman' *'Multilingual': Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Japensese, etc. *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Graceful Ballet Dancer' *'Master Tactician' *'Talented Hacker' *'Master Seductress' *'Master Spy' Weaknesses *Sterile Paraphernalia Equipment *'Costume Specifications': Synthetic stretch fabric which has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. Microscopic suction cups on her costume allow her to scale walls and cling to ceilings, just as her namesake. *'Avengers Identicard' Transportation *Natasha uses her Widow's Line, a grappling hook with a retractable line, to swing along rooftops for increased mobility. *Quinjet Weapons *'Black Widow Gauntlets': The Black Widow's Gauntlets are wrist cartridges containing various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, a radio transmitter, and fire a 100 foot spring-loaded cable. *'Special Weaponry': Various automatic weapons and firearms, combat knives and explosives as needed. She also uses a device often referred to as the Widow's Bite that is capable of stunning a superhuman opponent and emitting highly potent electric shocks with a maximum of about 30,000 volts at the range of at least 20 feet. Trivia *Natasha has had romantic relationships with Hawkeye, Daredevil, and the first Red Guardian. *Romanova occasionally cared for a cat that hung around her apartment until she eventually named it Liho and unofficially adopted it. *Natasha has been shown on occasion to have no religious belief as well as being at least somewhat Russian Orthodox. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Russians Category:Good Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Engaged Characters Category:Females Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Committee for State Security members (Earth-7045) Category:Federal Counterintelligence Service members (Earth-7045) Category:Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation members (Earth-7045) Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division members (Earth-7045) Category:Avengers members (Earth-7045) Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Adventurers Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Multilingual Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Computer Hacking Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Espionage Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Electric Blasts Category:Romanova Family Category:Red Room students (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Iron Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Black Widow